Tickle Me Aro
by Alyssa105
Summary: The setting is about 6 months after Breaking Dawn. Emmett gets bored, and decides to do something really funny. Warning, this is really random. Please read and review.


A/N: This is a little one-shot story that was sort of inspired by my friend. It is really creative, and random. The setting is about 6 months after Breaking Dawn. Please review!!!

disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

Emmett POV

I walked at human speed out of my last day of Robot Computer Programing and Mechanics class. It was a little class in a college, and because of my boredom, I decided to take it. Now that the class was over though, I didn't exactly know what to do with myself.

As soon as I was out of sight of the humans, I ran at vampire speed to my house. I was trying to think of what I was going to do with myself, when all the sudden, a great idea popped into my head. It had me laughing to myself hysterically. I could already tell that this would be fun. I had all the skills in order to do it, thanks to the class I had just finished finals for; Robot Computer Programing and Mechanics.

The thought started to form when I was thinking about the little kids toy, Tickle Me Elmo. I was thinking about how the people that made that probably had to really understand robots, and other mechanical stuff from top to bottom. Then, I began thinking about the Volturi. I started to think about the main ruler, Aro. This gave me an idea; why not make a new little toy just for my family and I, Tickle Me Aro?

Instead of going home, I turned rapidly around to make my way to the nearest electronics store. I found it, and I bought all the supplies I would need to make the electronic part of the dol. Then, I went to another store, and bought some fabric, and the thing that they use to fill stuffed animals. I was going to make this a stuffed doll. This will be hilarious. Afterward, I ran home, and acted casually around everyone, not letting them know what I was really doing. I forced Bella to shield my mind from Edward for the time by threatening to have Alice give her a huge makeover with my help so she couldn't escape. Of course, she complied to this.

When I got home, I told the family I needed some quiet time, and locked myself in a room. They could always knock down the door if they really wanted to, but they wouldn't; they respect the privacy of everyone in the family. I started working, not really needing to concentrate much. Before I knew it, I had a stuffed doll that looked like Aro, that had a bunch of mechanical engines and other things I built inside of it. When you tickled it, it would laugh hysterically, just like the Tickle Me Elmo toy. But, it had a little extra capability. Because Aro could read your mind by touching you with his hand, I made the doll so when you squeeze its hand, it says in a heavy Italian accent,

"What interesting thoughts you have!"

I was extremely proud of my work. This doll was hilarious, and it would get a laugh out of everyone; I could already see it. I couldn't see it like Alice sees things of course, but I was able to visualize the scene pretty well already.

I went outside into the forest where no one could hear in order to test the doll. I needed to make sure it had no technical glitches at all before showing my family my fabulous work of art.

As soon as I was out of range of everyone, I tested the doll. It was working perfectly, laughing hysterically when I tickled it, and talking when I squeezed its hand. I was about to go back to my home when I suddenly saw many vampires come out of the trees. I took a look around. Oh crap, the entire Volturi was here, yes, including Aro. They were all glaring at me with malevolent grins on their faces.

Aro was the first to speak up.

"Well, looks like the jokester of the Cullen family decided to try to have a little fun," he laughed.

I didn't know what to say, so I exclaimed,

"What are you doing here?" Aro spoke again,

"We came to check on all of you and see how your relationships were and how everything was coming along, when we found you in the forest here with this little doll you made."

"I'm sorry," I replied to this.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Aro laughed evilly. "We are going to have to punish you for this one; we already have our plans."

Before I could even think anymore, Aro snapped his fingers, and all the werewolves in the wolf pack came running out in their human forms, laughing hysterically to themselves. Then, from behind them, my entire family came out. Everyone was laughing. Aro raised his hand, and all the loud laughter turned silent. Aro then spoke.

"Emmett Cullen, for this crime you have been foolish enough to commit, you are sentenced to three hours of being tickled by the werewolves, and your family gets to watch the entire time," Aro said evilly. Everyone was laughing hysterically and loudly.

I was going to protest, when suddenly all the werewolves tackled me to the ground, and started tickling me. The smell was terrible, and the heat radiating off their bodies was nearly intolerable. I was begging the whole time for mercy, and due to the begging, Aro sentenced me to an extra half hour. After that happened, I stopped my begging and just went with it; the Volturi were very powerful, and you should never annoy them unless you are prepared to suffer the punishment they sentence you to.

Finally, the entire three and a half hours of being tickled by wolves was over. I was relieved; it was over. Wow, how could I be punished with such cruel punishment for just making a doll? Whatever, I really didn't care about that, I was to overcome with relief.

After my terrible punishment, we all talked, and caught up with each other. We all were getting along well now. The Volturi kept my little creation, they wanted to have it. They gave me permission to remake one for my family and I, which was a good thing. After a long time of socializing, everyone left. Gosh, that was a really strange experience.

A/N: As I said in the beginning, please review; reviews make me happy. Anything you want to say to me is welcome. I know it was really crazy and random. Again, please review. Pretty please! If I get good ideas, maybe I will even add another chapter. I will only do that though if I get ideas from you awesome readers.


End file.
